The invention relates to the primary pack of surface-stabilized bandaging materials, which have a carrier layer and a skin-side pressure sensitive surface having contact adhesive areas, which is protected prior to the use of the bandaging material by a removable covering layer and containing an at least one-layer supporting or backing film detachably applied to the carrier layer surface remote from the skin and which is removable from the applied bandaging material after fulfilling its function of surface stabilizing the carrier layer.
Bandaging materials can be subdivided into two major groups. The first group consists of those which are fixed at the point of their application by additional devices or measures, whereas the other group involves the fixing by pressure sensitive adhesive areas of the actual bandaging material. In the case of the latter group, the requirement for thin and flexible carrier layers ensuring a usable moisture penetration and good close adaptability to the contours of the application point led to difficulties during application. Thus, after removing the covering layer, there can e.g. be rolling in of the marginal regions, the sticking together of pressure sensitive adhesive areas and creasing, which makes the bandaging material unusable.
An improvement is attainable by using a so-called supporting or backing film for surface stabilization purposes, a more rigid layer than the carrier layer being so connected thereto that it can be detached following application (DE-OS 19 35 916). This principle has proven satisfactory in practice (cf. German patent 33 44 334, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,253).
However, it must be looked upon as disadvantageous that the supporting film is thrown away after removal from the applied bandaging material and consequently its function is limited to surface stabilization. The expenditure involved in providing the material and the manufacturing measures for this additional element of such bandaging materials is not inconsiderable.
The problem of the invention is therefore to so extend the function, of the supporting film that the cost/use ratio becomes more favorable.
The problem of the invention is solved by a primary pack of the aforementioned type in which the supporting film is part of the pack protecting the bandaging material. In the sense of the invention, the term primary packaging is understood to mean a protective layer directly enveloping the bandaging material. The thus packed individual pieces can be combined to larger units by secondary and tertiary packs. The actual protection of the substrate is mainly ensured by the primary pack. Advantageous further developments can be gathered from the claims.
The invention is usable in all bandaging materials surface-stabilized by supporting films. These bandaging materials are known and are e.g. used as wound bandages, fixing bandages, active substance-delivering plaster and incision films or foils. The carrier layer of the bandaging material can e.g. be a textile material, a polymer material or a metal-containing layer. The supporting film is constituted by an at least one-layer flat structure of materials containing polymers, paper or metal. Its surface has at least the same extension as the carrier layer, but according to a preferred embodiment of the invention can project on one or more sides over the carrier layer edge. The detachable connection between the supporting film and the carrier layer can be produced by known methods, such as e.g. producing the carrier layer directly on the supporting film, heat sealing, welding, adhesion, bonding, embossing or forming electrostatic attraction forces.
The materials for producing the pressure sensitive adhesive areas ensuring contact with the skin are selected from the vast number of possibilities under the standpoint of physiological non-objectionability. A removable covering layer protects the skin contact surface of the bandaging material prior to use.
The sense and purpose of a primary pack for such a bandaging material are known to the expert. The hitherto known solution of introducing the bandaging material as a whole into an envelope surrounding same on all sides, followed by the e.g. bonding, sealing, welding or embossing of all the edges did not prove satisfactory due to the material which had to be used.
According to the invention one surface of the primary pack is formed by the supporting film and to whose top or bottom surface is fixed in the marginal area the surface structure forming the remainder of the pack. Fixing can e.g. take place by heat sealing, welding, embossing or bonding. If the supporting film has the same surface area as the carrier layer, the remaining pack components are fixed to the top surface of the supporting film. If the supporting film projects over the carrier layer, it may be preferable to provide the fixing to the bottom of the projecting parts of the supporting film.
After tearing open the bag-like primary pack the supporting film remains on the back of the carrier layer, which ensures the desired stabilization of the bandaging material during application.
The fixing of the remaining flat packing material to the supporting film and the production of the detachable connection between the supporting film and carrier layer can take place in one step according to the invention.
The choice of the remaining flat packing material is determined by the particular requirements made on the bandaging material to be packed, so that no generally valid, information can be given. Generally, apart from materials containing impermeable paper, polymers or metals, consideration can e.g. be given to those materials which, on the basis of their structure, can be looked upon as textile fabrics. The material choice for the supporting film and the remaining pack need not be the same, but must be matched to the particular requirements. In conventional manner, the pack can be provided with a tear-open aid, such as e.g. tearing threads, desired breaking lines or the like.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the bandaging material contains at least one active substance. It can be a transdermal therapeutic system, in which an individual pack is unavoidable.